Merkin
Merkin (merfolk-kin) is a type of otherkin in which they identify as merfolk, or are a reincarnation of one. Merkin may also be oceankin , or feel very strongly connected to the ocean, sea and aquatic animals. Merkin can come in forms such as mermaids, water fae, nymphs, undines, selchies, sea dragons, atlanteans, lemurians, etc. Many mermaid and mermen otherkin have strong natural connections with dolphins, have a desire to protect the world's oceans, enjoy activities such a surfing and swimming, take an interest in marine biology, often dream of the sea, find their "happy place" by the water, have had a strong obsession with mermaids since childhood, enjoy storms and singing, are eco-friendly and are naturally intelligent. Types of Merkin Location does not dictate personality; it merely influences appearance. Freshwater * colors usually earth tones * fins and tails usually simpler * tend to be smaller due to less space River * usually muddy or earth tones to blend in with murky water Lake * colors vary, usually earth tones, blues, silvers, or a combination thereof * tend to be largest of the merfolk Swamp/Marsh * usually muddy colors and earth tones, colors tend to be darker Spring * colors tend to be clearer, usually blues and silvers * tend to be smallest of the freshwater merfolk Saltwater * colors vary widely * fins and tails can be diverse, not always fancy or simple * size usually varies more Deep Sea * can be bioluminescent, though not always * usually has heightened hearing, eyesight usually poor * scale colors vary, not every deep sea creature is pale and vampiric in appearance * jellyfish mers sometimes come from here Arctic * colors usually greys and blues, though some color variation exists * some tend to be chubbier, like seals or whales * whale and seal mers more common than elsewhere * jellyfish mers sometime come from here Open Ocean * colors tend to be silvers and blues with some brighter colors * tend to be largest of all mers * jellyfish mers sometimes come from here Reef * brightest colors and largest variation * diverse size, tail shape, fins, etc Coast * unusual mers like otters, dolphins, and sea lions usually come from the coast * jellyfish mers sometimes come from here Other Some mers come from areas heavily influenced by human activity, like piers and such. Other mers may be unusual animals, like eels, sea snakes, turtles, etc. Similar Kintypes * Naiads, Nereids, Nerites, Oceanids All are from Greek mythology. Naiads are water nymphs of rivers, springs, and waterfalls. Nereids are 50 daughters of two water spirits. Nerites are the brothers of the nereids. Oceanids are the three thousand daughters of the Titan Tethys, and each was the patroness of a particular spring, river, sea, lake, pond, pasture, flower, breeze or cloud. They look mostly human with normal legs. * Merrow They're an Irish myth. Look a lot like mermaids because of their fish tails, but they have a distinguishing magical cap. If the cap is taken out of their posession, the merrow is obligated to follow the new owner's orders until they can retrieve their cap. * Selkies Selkies are from Irish, Scottish, Faroese, and Icelandic folklore. They can transform between a human form and a seal form by shedding or donning their seal skin much like a coat or a wetsuit. Much like the merrow, if a selkie's skin is stolen, they cannot return to their seal form unless they retrieve it and must follow the thief's orders until they can retrieve it. Category:Otherkin